User talk:POMmegafan91
Welcome Hi there! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Deb1701 Hey, I doing fine. How's it going? Yeah, doing a little matinence on here. Finished for now. Didn't know you were on here. XD Riconator (talk) 16:11, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I suppose. Yes, I have seen the latest and final episodes. Very good stories. Snowmaggedon indeed... What did you think of them? Riconator (talk) 05:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah a little cliche. But thats BTR for you. I didn't really have a problem with Doris being related to Dr.Blowhole. I was surprised of how they did that. I knew since they were both dolphins that they were going to meet up in some sort of fashion. The episodes were great. My favorite was Snowmaggedon. The way they balanced out the scenes between Skipper, Marlene, and X with Kowalski, Fred, and Private, was cool to see. And I always love the interaction between Skipper and Marlene. Officer X seems to have a raspier voice then before. Operation: Neighbor Swap is my next fav, then The Penguin Who Loved Me, and then Tunnel of Love. XD Riconator (talk) 15:33, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah their was some complicated stuff there. But that's why Private made the point that it would be someone who is more intelligent but is subjected to a closed environment and with people who are dumber then he is. Those are symptoms for cabin fever. But yeah I get what you mean. Oh, raspy means rough, sorta of an old voice on X. X seems to have gotten older. I found that funny with Kowalski's fainting problem, but writers always add in new things. A lot less then what they do on Spongebob. :/ Yeah, I got that with BTR. But it did also have their actual names being used and if you pause on the Beaver description on the front of their habitat, it says that "people mistake them for a popular boy band." You have to look at it to get the full thing. But yeah, lots of references going on! lol Riconator (talk) 15:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah! They do bring back old memories. Every reference was used in those final episodes except for the ""My Car!" reference. But thats fine. Yeah, the final line by Fred was very awesome indeed. The only thing that was intelligent of all his speech. They did a good job with that character. XD Yeah Kowalski's head is going to bulge again just like in "Brain Drain." :D Riconator (talk) 02:58, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, one of Skipper's classic lines. No it won't stop existing, we even still have to see the movie coming in 2015. And many more fanfictions and music videos will be created in that time period. Yeah, I can't wait for this years POM MV Awards. That reminds me, I have to get back into my videos, I'm not in the mood to make for some reason. Oh, thats cool for the viewing party, I'll have to check that out! Have you picked a song yet for the PoM MV Awards Mep? XD Riconator (talk) 15:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Can't wait to see what song you guys pick! That is a funny idea. Yeah that would be awesome at Penguinfest. Can't wait to hear about that! Very stange ideas. I've seen so many of those fanfictions that I'm like "who are these characters and whats going on!" Can't their just be a normal story like what they normally do on TV. But this is peoples imagination, so you can't stop them from doing that. Riconator (talk) 15:03, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Indeed! It will be AWESOME if it shows up at Penguinfest!! XD Riconator (talk) 14:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC)